1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pesticide apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pesticide dispenser apparatus wherein the same is directed to the selective dispensing of pesticide material within a desired area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pesticides of various types must be handled with care to avoid inherent health risks associated with their manipulation. In this regard, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing ease of dispensing of components in an organization easily transported and manipulated during use. Prior art structure is set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,494,333 and 4,202,472 setting forth insecticide dispenser bag structures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,763 and 3,427,743 set forth insecticide bait dispenser structure of effective mobile and stationary construction relative to the two patents.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pesticide dispenser apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.